1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bra. In particular, the present invention relates to a bra with a massaging function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bras provide a support for the bosom of a user. Some of the bras include a soft padding sewn to an inner side thereof to present a bosomy appearance. However, the sewing procedure is troublesome and time-consuming. Further, the bras with sewn paddings could not provide an intimate contact with the bosom of the user. Adhesive type bras have been proposed, wherein the rear side of the bra is applied with adhesive or an adhesive tape for direct contact with the bosom of the user. However, it was found that long-term wearing of such a bra is uncomfortable, as the bra is not permeable to air. Further, no other function is provided.